Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly relates to a sensor which a chip integrated into a polymer substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
System in package (SiP) refers to that all or most electronic functions of one system or subsystem are integrated into one substrate. For instance, the system in package may include a variety of chips, which may be bonded on the substrate in a 2D or 3D stacked manner. The chip may be a processor, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), or a flash memory combined with other passive components (e.g., capacitors, resistors), for example. Thus, the system in package only needs to add a few external components, and the system in package can work. For the current electronic products which are increasingly miniaturized, the system in package not only has the functions of reducing the volume and weight of the package, but can reduce the power consumption.
In general, a field-effect transistor (FET) is a semiconductor device which controls the current by the electric field effect. Since the FET has advantages of small volume, light weight, low power consumption, long lifetime, etc., the range of application thereof is wider. For instance, the FET can be applied to sensors, which includes gas sensors or biosensors. However, when the FET is applied to the biosensor, the conventional silicon wafer manufacturing process requires higher cost with a lower wafer area utilization rate.